Dos mundos
by iDianaCookies
Summary: Ladybug y Chat Noir se enfrenta contra un nuevo villano. La llegada de un legendario esta cerca y hara que la relacion de Ladybug y Chat Noir comience a fallar. Marinette explora otras personalidades. -Marinette, estas segura que solo Adrien es tu amor verdadero? -Ahora que lo dices... Tal vez estaba equivocada. MarinettexAdrien? LadybugxChatNoir? Pronto lo sabras...
1. Oscuridad

**Hola chicos! este es mi primer fanfic despues de dos años sin publicar uno, basicamente estaba sin imaginacion y no habia visto muchos cartoons, hasta que vi Miraculous Ladybug y me enamore compleatente de ella, esta historia quiero que sea larga, publicare lo mas pronto que pueda, pero si me tardo es porque quiero que la historia me quede bien y ustedes puedan disfrutarla al maximo, los quiero, dejen reviews para ir viendo si les gusta y los veo en el proximo capitulo**

 **Diana Torrealba :)**

 **-Yo no soy la autora de Miraculous Ladybug, todo los derechos para Thomas and Zagoot company, excluyendo los personajes creados por mi**

 **Miraculous Ladybug Fanfic**

 **Dos Mundos**

 **Capitulo uno-** ** _Oscuridad_**

Oscuridad, había una niebla sombría que me impedía ver, no sabía qué camino tomar, que acción hacer o que idea me iba a ayudar a poder salir de aquí, por horas he estado recorriendo este lugar desconocido, sin rumbo cierto, totalmente sola, no estaba Alya, Adrien, mis padres o inclusive Chat Noir, no tenia de quien apoyarme, solamente estaba yo, y el eco de mis pisadas por aquel piso negro en el cual podía ver mi cara reflejada, la ansiedad y la desesperación se están apoderando de mí, siento que puedo gritar y perder el control en cualquier momento, aquella heroína valiente, la que se supone que es la representación de valentía para una nación no estaba, solo había una adolescente débil cualquiera, cobarde, sin ganas de tener cualquier esperanza, totalmente sumergida por la oscuridad del lugar y la de su corazón

\- ¿Marinette?

¿Quién eres? – No reconocí aquella voz, tenía un tono grave, propia de un adolescente, pude sentir calma en mi corazón desesperado, cualquier señal de vida ya me brindaba paz, pero al no identificarla seguía la paranoia en mi cuerpo. ¡Basta!, ¡Basta!, no me quiero sentir así, ya hay alguien aquí conmigo ¿Porque no puedo dejar la ansiedad?

\- ¿Necesitas ayuda?

¡Por favor sálvame!

\- ¿Marinette estas aquí?

¡ESTOY ACA! -Maldición porque no me escucha, un segundo no estoy diciendo nada, estoy muda, ningún sonido se está emitiendo, ¿Ahora como salgo de aquí?, ¿Qué hago?, ¡AUXILIO!

\- ¡Marinette, despierta!

¿Despierta?, ¿Cómo que despierta?, ¡He estado despierta todo este tiempo!

\- ¡MARINETTE!

\- ¡AHHHH!, ALYA DEJA DE GRITARME ESTOY DESPIERTA-

-Tan despierta que no le has prestado atención a toda la clase- sonrió con sarcasmo-

Estoy segura que no estaba dormida, todo se veía tan real, si hubiera sido un sueño lo hubiera olvidado en el mismo instante de haberme despertado, y esa voz, ¿Quién era?, ¿Por qué no me escuchaba?, tal vez to esto era producto de mi imaginación y era una pesadilla, solo aceptare que estaba dormida

-Gracias por despertarme Alya, ¿Me podrías prestar los apuntes para poder ponerme al día?

-Por supuesto, por favor procura dormir hoy, no creo que te gustaría dejar de ver a Adrien en todas las clases

-Qué cosas dices Alya, va, nos vemos mañana

-Hasta mañana

Alya siempre me hace reír, me cuida como mi segunda madre, a veces no me puedo imaginar cómo sería mi vida sin ella, las estupideces que hubiera cometido si no fuese por sus advertencias, o las malas decisiones que me hubieran perjudicado sin sus oportunos consejos, a ella le debo muchas cosas en la vida, y a veces me siento culpable al no poderle revelar mi identidad, pienso que esa sería una gran manera de retribuirle todo lo que ha hecho por mí, pero en el fondo ¿Cómo se sentiría ella al saber que su mejor amiga la que le siempre le promete que le contara todo, no decirle aquel secreto tan importante?. Ladybug es su heroína ¡Es la mejor amiga de su heroína!, solo que no lo sabe, ¿Se sentiría decepcionada de mí?, ¿O dejaría de ser fan de Ladybug?, es un futuro al cual no me quiero arriesgar y prefiero seguir manteniendo en secreto, por ahora supongo.

Quisiera enredarme entre mis sabanas y jamás poder salir, poder escapar a mi propio mundo y jamas regresar, mi cuarto siempre ha sido mi guarida, el único lugar donde me puedo expresar, y ser quien soy sin ser juzgada, diseñar todo lo que mi mente se imagina, y por supuesto dormir.

-Marinette, ¿Te encuentras bien?

-Oh Tikki, la verdad es que no tanto, tuve como una especie de pesadilla, pero siento que de verdad no estaba dormida, fue como si mi cuerpo estará en un lugar y mi alma en otra, ¿Puede que sea algún efecto secundario del Miraculous?

-Es la primera vez que oigo un caso como este, tendría que revisar algún libro, ¡Ya se puedo buscar en el…!

Tikki quedo a medias tras ser interrumpida por la televisión, estaban dando las noticias de último minuto, nunca cambio el canal para siempre saber dónde tengo que ir para salvar a la ciudad, como buena súper heroína siempre tengo que estar pendiente de mi hermosa Paris.

-Entre las ultimas noticias, se han identificado más de 5 robos en bancos y joyerías de Paris, se sospecha que el responsable sea el autor de estos robos ¿Dónde está Ladybug y Chat Noir?

-Tikki ¡Transformame!

En los momentos cuando Tikki me estaba transformando no podía parar de pensar como una ciudad tan turística como Paris tenga una seguridad tan mediocre como para no detener al ladrón, pero no claro ahí es cuando entramos nosotros para hacer todo el trabajo, que bien. Llegue a la escena del crimen usando mi yoyo por todos los edificios cercanos, ¿Saben lo divertido que es cuando puedes ver la ciudad desde el cielo? Es una de las cosas que agradezco poder vivir al poder ser una súper heroína.

-Buenas tardes señorita Ladybug, gracias por venir

-El placer es mío Oficial Roger, solo cumplo mi deber, cuénteme ¿Qué ha pasado acá?

-Ahora estamos en la joyería de la señora Dalric, robaron ocho collares de esmeraldas, diamantes amatistas y cristales y lo llevamos a valor monetario, robaron más de 100.000.00 millones de euros

Qué demonios, ¿Acabo de escuchar bien? ¡Cómo pueden dejar que un simple ladrón pueda llevarse esta cantidad de dinero! Y ese ha sido uno de los ocho lugares que ha robado, no me quiero imaginar que más se ha robado, yo solo suspire y trate de mantener la calma y tratar de no pegar un grito

\- ¿Hace cuánto tiempo que ha pasado del robo?

-Como unos 6 minutos

\- ¿Ha visto a Chat Noir?

-Pensaba que estaba con usted

¿Escuche bien?, ¿Mi Lady hace un segundo estaba preguntando por mí?

 _-Speaking of the devil…- susurre_ **(Hablando del Rey de Roma* Así es como nosotros diríamos en español)**

Y ahí estaba parado en dos patas, agarrándose la cola y dándole vueltas, lazándola y consiguiendo enredarla a mi muñeca y jalo para atraerme hacia él, después comenzó a acariciarme las mejillas con sus manos

\- ¿Me extrañabas tesoro?- sonrió pícaramente acercándose a mi cara-

-Chat no comiences, hay mucho trabajo que hacer – Contesto quitándole la mano de mi cara, entiendo que su manera de expresar su cariño hacia a mi sea muy amorosa, pero yo no le puedo corresponder mi amor, estoy totalmente enamorada de Adrien y de nadie mas

-Nosotros iremos a investigar el caso Oficial Roger no se tiene que preocupar por nosotros- comento Chat

-Está bien, le dejare este caso a los expertos, que tengan un buen día chicos, si necesitan ayuda vayan a la estación de policías, trataremos de investigar los otros casos-

El Oficial Roger tomo su patrulla, encendió la sirena y se fue a toda marcha a su destino, Chat y yo nos quedamos inspeccionando el lugar. Un minuto… ¡¿Cómo es esto posible?!, ¡La joyería está intacta!, solo estaban los espacios vacíos de los collares robados, no había ni siquiera un rastro de polvo, huellas dactilares, nada de nada.

-Parece que tenemos un profesional del robo- Comento Chat con una sonrisa pícara-

-Chat, ¿Vas a seguir con los chistes?, esto es un caso serio, concéntrate-

\- ¿¡Puedes decirme que es lo que te sucede últimamente?! Porque estas tan malhumorada el día de hoy-

-Lo siento, es que tengo muchas cosas en la cabeza y me siento un poco mal, vamos a tratar de terminar esto rápido-

-Está bien como diga, My lady –

\- ¿QUE ESON ESAS NUBES NEGRAS EN EL CIELO? ¿SON TOXICAS? ¡LADYBUG! ¡CHAT NOIR! ¡AUXILIO!

\- ¿De qué están hablando? - dijo volteando la cabeza mirando a la gente gritando y corriendo alborotados, Chat comenzó a sentirse preocupado y asustado sin poder entender porque la gente se estaba poniendo tan alterada

-Salgamos de inmediato, Chat-

Ambos salimos a toda velocidad de la joyería, veíamos como los ciudadanos salían corriendo horrorizados de como el cielo se estaba tiñendo de negro con aquellas nubes misteriosas, ¡Chat sin perder tiempo saco su bastón y se aproximó a las nubes extendiendo sus brazos para tocarlas… Oh no!, ¡Oh no!, Oh no!, ¡TIENE ELECTRICIDAD, NO LO TOQUES!, ¡CHAT NO!, CHAT!

\- ¡CHAT, ¡CUIDADO TINENE ELECTRICIDAD, NO LO TOQUES! ¡CHAT!

Se volteo para tratar de escucharme mejor, pero siguió extendiendo el brazo hasta tocar la nube electrocutándolo haciendo que perdiera sus poderes y cayendo de una gran altura, ¡NO NO NO NO NO CHAT! ¿QUE HAGO? PIENSA, PIENSA, ¡YA SE! Tome mi yo-yo, y lo lance enredándolo en la punta de un rascacielos, vi el cuerpo de Chat aproximándose a la altura de donde estaba y me lance… Lo pude atrapar por la cintura y enredé el yoyo al techo de un edificio cualquiera, por el peso que llevaba mi aterrizaje fue muy torpe, caí al piso dando vueltas hasta golpear la cabeza contra un tubo que sostenía un comercial de McDonald's con los descuentos semanales

Abrí los ojos, pero estaba muy mareada como para poder ver algo, todo se movía muy rápido y nada me resultaba similar, desde el fondo vi una figura negra acercándose hacia mí, estaba todo vestido de negro, ¿Eras tu Chat?, ojalá estés bien.

\- ¿Chat eres tú?

\- ¡Vaya! pero nada vean a quienes tenemos acá a la parejita de héroes que ni saben saber sus poderes y yo que pensaba que me podrían entretener en este día tan aburrido, que lastima…

¿Pero quién es esta persona?, Claramente no es Chat, ¡Maldición! No lo puedo ver bien, lo único que puedo distinguir entre todo su vestuario negro son esos ojos esmeraldas que tiene, sentí como me levanto la cara del suelo y se lo acerco a su cara

-No culpo a Chat Noir por estar enamorado de ti-

-No, me toques… ¡¿Quien… coño... eres?!- Maldición quise disimular mi dolor que no me resulto muy bien-

\- ¡Oh por Dios!, ¿En dónde han quedados mis modales? Mi nombre es Edouard, el mago-ladrón, más buscado de Europa, he venido con la esperanza de poder divertirme con vosotros, pero al parecer son solo otros incompetentes héroes que no están a mi liga

¿Qué? ¿Fue él? Nunca pensé que alguien como el vendría a Paris a robar cosas solo porque estaba aburrido, quisiera tener la fuerza para poder levantarme y pelear contra el cómo debería ser pero estoy muy mal herida, sigo sin poder ver claramente su rostro, pero sus ojos… Ese color esmeralda es lo único que puedo ver bien

\- ¡Ay pobrecita! No tienes ni fuerza para responderme, tranquila como soy un caballero te hare un favor, pero para nuestro próximo encuentro me gustaría que estuvieras lista para una honorable batalla, señorita Ladybug…

Acerco aún más mi cara a la suya quedando a un centímetro de mi hipnotizándome con sus ojos, veía como mi vista se volvía más negra hasta quedar completamente oscura, y mírenme aquí otra vez donde todo empezó, en un lugar totalmente negro sin saber dónde estoy, y sin nadie que me pudiera ayudar.

 ** _Yo y la oscuridad, again._**


	2. Hello? Parte I

**Hola chicos, ¿Como estan?**

 **Lamento muchisimo el retraso, es que los examenes finales, y estuve castigada por una semana y no pude seguir escribiendo ya que la novela la tenia en la computadora, por fin tengo mas tiempo para hacerla y subire mas a menudo la verdad pido disculpas y espero que les guste este capitulo que tiene segunda parte!**

 **Los quiero Att Diana!**

 **(Yo no soy la autora de Miraculous Ladybug, los derechos son de Thomas y Zigtoon, excepto los personajes creados por mi)**

* * *

 **Capitulo dos**

 **Hello?**

-36 grados ya se te ha bajado la fiebre- dijo mama observando el termómetro en su mano- Te traeré la sopa, ahora vuelvo

-Muchas gracias mama, pero no hace falta, ya tengo que ir al colegio

\- ¿Te sientes bien?, no quiero que te sobre esfuerces, te conozco Marinette

\- Tranquila mama, estoy bien, confía en mi- tomé el bolso del perchero y le di un beso en la frente- Nos vemos después, te quiero

-Que te diviertas hija

Volteé a devolverle el saludo con la mano y comencé a caminar y tomar el atajo para ir al colegio, ya estaba muy medida de tiempo y no me puedo dar el lujo de estar llegando tarde, como buena estudiante debo mantener mis asistencias puntuales. A medida que me iba aproximando al colegio, podía ver claramente a Alya alegremente saludándome con la mano desde lejos, le correspondí el saludo y me acerco hacia ella

-Buenos días, Marinette

-Buenos días, Alya

Cada vez que la veo sonreír es como si mi mundo se viera más colorido, ella es una de las personas que más confío y es tan leal conmigo que difícilmente me imagino no tenerla a mi lado. Me acorde que todavía que seguía teniendo sus cuadernos conmigo, abrí mi bolso y los saque

-Aquí tienes los cuadernos que me prestaste ayer, muchas gracias

-De nada, cuando quieras, ¿Ya te sientes mejor, ¿no?

-Sí, mucho mejor

Seguimos hablando de cualquier cosa cuando Nino y Adrien se acercaban hacia nosotras. Nino saludaba con la mano a Alya y esta le corresponde el saludo, y Adrien nos dedicó una sonrisa a las dos… Ahhh, como no enamorarse de el

-Señoritas- sonríe Nino mientras arreglaba su gorra

\- ¿Cómo están chicos? - Saludo Alya dándome un codazo para hacerme entender que estableciera una conversación con Adrien, pero la verdad es que las palabras no me salían

-Ah, eh, ho, hola Adrien- sonreí mirando a todos lados y usando el singo de amor y paz, y como siempre comencé a balbucear palabras a lo loco

-Hola, buenos días- sonríe- Ah, esa sonrisa, la que me hace fantasear día y noche, me encantaría estar siempre de su lado y ser su razón de sonreír

\- ¿Escucharon sobre el nuevo estudiante? – comento Nino poniéndose la mano al lado de la boca y mirando hacia los lados como si no quisiera que nadie lo escuchara, un secreto de grupo

\- ¿De verdad? -Alya y yo comentamos sorprendida mirándonos

-Sí, no sabemos de donde es o como se llama- dijo Adrien

-Y quisiera que ustedes tres, no lo espantaran con su personalidad, excepto tu Adrien, eres perfecto en todos los sentidos- comento una voz chillona que sabía muy bien de quien provenía

Y fue ahí cuando la persona más egocéntrica, fastidiosa, patética y todos los adjetivos calificativos que quieras ponerle aparece en escena, es gracioso que Chloe se crea la más popular del colegio y solo tenga una amiga, que me parece más su perro faldero

-Tranquila, no te lo vamos a presentar para que no se espante- comente con sarcasmo-

Vi como todos los compañeros voltearon hacia donde estábamos, hubo un silencio incomodo como de 20 segundos, Adrien comenzó a reírse a carcajadas, seguido de Nino, Alya y todo el mundo, hasta yo misma no pude contenerme, creo que fui un poco cruel, pero todo por humillarla un rato no hace mal

-No creo que te convenga meterte conmigo-se aproximó hacia mí, con intención de asustarme, la verdad no lo logro-

-Nadie se está metiendo contigo Chloe, fue una simple broma, pero el hecho que te hayas molestado demuestra que para ti fue la pura verdad- Comento Alya poniéndose en frente de mí, haciéndonos que ambas nos separáramos, me tomo de la muñeca y fue dirección al salón

Pude ver como Chloe comenzó una de sus malcriadeces, tratando de convencer a todos lo 'mala que soy', 'el mal ejemplo que soy para la sociedad' y mierdas parecidas, pero no creo que nadie le estuviera parando, ya tengo la reputación establecida en este colegio, y no porque ella sea la hija del director va hacer que eso cambie.

Todos tomaron sus puestos asignados, y por supuesto como quejarme del mío al tener aquella vista de pradera amarilla como era aquella cabellera de Adrien, ¿es normal decir estas cosas cuando estas enamorada?, siento que lo que dije fue muy absurdo.

\- ¡Silencio, por favor!, Hoy tenemos un nuevo alumno que viene desde la Ciudad de Palermo, Italia. Adelante y por favor introdúcete a la clase- le dio una señal para que entrara al salón, estaba entusiasmada por verlo

Y ahí fue cuando el nuevo compañero se dio a conocer, era un poco más alto que Adrien, cabello negro un poco rizado y desordenado, pero es ese tipo de cabello que, aunque este desordenado se ve bien, usa lentes redondos negros, su tonalidad de piel era claro, pero no era como si fuera blanco papel, un poquito más oscuro que mi piel y unos mocasines negros, debo admitir que se viste muy bien. Obvio no más que Adrien. ¿Por qué los estoy comparando?, No hay nada que comparar, vamos Marinette, sé que estas ansiosa por conocerlo, pero mantén la calma

Cuando giro la cara hacia nosotros, pude contemplar lo lindo que era, no es que me haya enamorado de él o algo por el estilo, pero nadie puede negar lo bonito que es, tenía pecas un poco más debajo de los ojos y por la nariz que le da un toque de alegría, tenía unos ojos azules como el mar, podías quedarte viéndolo y sentir que estabas nadando en ellos en tu imaginación, de hecho me quede viéndolo un rato para observarlo más en detalle, y en un minuto dado hicimos contacto visual, sacudí mi cabeza tratando de no pasar pena, pero pude observa que me hizo una media sonrisa, me sentí un poco especial…

-Me llamo Galileo Pavone, mi padre es italiano, mi madre es francesa, por lo tanto, se hablar italiano, francés, más o menos de Español por parte de mis parientes e Inglés, espero que todos nos llevemos bien- se toma un sorbo de su café-

-Espero que todos se lleven bien con Galileo, y lo integren a su grupo como familia, puedes sentarte en la tercera fila a lado de Iván, por favor Iván levanta la mano para que Galileo pueda saber dónde sentarse, gracias. Ahora todos abran sus textos en la página 89-

El asiento de Galileo estaba justo detrás de mí, hubiera sido mejor a delante, puedo observarlo más, en vez de sentirme observada, ¿Pero acaso el me vería?, Nah, ni siquiera nos conocemos… La clase paso rápido, y había llegado la hora del receso, varios se quedaron a hablar con Galileo, naturalmente ya que era el nuevo…

\- ¿Podrían alejarse de Galileo?, como hija del director de esta institución educativa, tengo el derecho de ser quien le dé un tour por el colegio, y no quiero que ustedes tontos lo arruinen como siempre lo hacen- Chloe tomo la mano de Galileo y comenzó a apartar a todo el mundo, pero él se paró en seco haciendo que Chloe perdiera el equilibrio-

\- ¿Podrías avisar, no?- comento Chloe enojada

-No me acuerdo el momento en el que te pedí que me mostraras el colegio

Ouch, todo el salón quedo en total silencio, nos miramos unos a los otros por lo sorprendidos que estábamos, nadie se le había ocurrido hablarle así a Chloe y mucho menos si no la conoces

\- ¿Disculpa?, Sabes que puedo hacerte salir por la misma puerta a la que entraste y más nunca volver, ¿Verdad?

\- ¿Y sabes cuánto poder político tienen mis padres en toda Europa, como para dejarte a ti y a tu papa en la quiebra y que más nunca puedas comprar esa ropa de marca?, ¿Verdad señorita Chloe?' contesto agresivamente con ojos desafiadores- Si me disculpas yo puedo darme el tour yo solo, aunque gracias por tu hospitalidad

WOW, ese chico tiene un carácter muy fuerte, su primer día de clase y ya peleando con Chloe y es capaz de contestarle como él quiera y sin miedo, eso es algo de admirar la verdad, se ha ganado mis respetos…. Quiero ser yo la que le enseñe el colegio.

-Vuelvo en un segundo Alya

-Si claro, te espero- sonrió-

Salí del salón, con la esperanza de que no se hubiera ido muy lejos, y lo conseguí bajando las escaleras, comencé a caminar más rápido, hasta que le toque el hombro, el volteo con una ceja arqueada mientras tomaba de su café

-Emm, yo, este, como, em, ¡Hola!, me llamo Marinette, lamento el momento incomodo que acaba de pasar en el salón, pero si no te molesta yo te puedo hacer el tour

\- No, quiero hacerlo solo, gracias- tomo un sorbo de su café y siguió bajando las escaleras

Por eso es que al mundo le falta más gente buena, y no dejarse desanimar por otros, no me cae mal, pero tampoco le volveré a hablar para que me trate de la misma manera, comete un error pero no dos veces, un poco desanimada, decidí volver al salón, pero se escuchó una fuerte explosión, cerca del colegio, todos estaban gritando, volteaba a todas partes y pude ver a Alya debajo de la mesa en posición fetal, a lado de Nino, pero no pude ver a Adrien por ningún lado, ¿Pude ser que este en donde la explosión? No puede ser, no puede ser.

Corrí hasta el baño de mujeres y saqué a Tikki del bolso

-Tikki escuchaste eso, ¿no?

-Fuerte y claro Marinette, es hora que la súper heroína se haga cargo

-¡Tienes razón Tikki!, ¡Transfórmame!

¡Salí del baño a toda marcha lista para salvar el día otra vez!


	3. Hello? Parte II

Hello chicos, ¿Como estan?, aqui estoy con otro capitulo, y esta vez quise subirlo rapido en forma de disculpa por los atrasos del capitulo anterior, ojala les guste y me sigan leyendo, muchas gracias, I love you all

PD La razon por la cual le puse Galileo al nuevo personaje es porque ese nombre no es muy comun y me gusto mucho jajaja, eso es todo love y'all

Yo no soy la creadora de Miraculous Ladybug y no soy dueña de los personajes, solo de los que yo cree, todo los derechos son para Thomas y Zagtoon

 **Capitulo Dos**

 **Parte II**

 **Hello?**

Comencé a lanzar mi yo-yo enredándolo alrededor de los edificios para así poder llegar más rápido a la escena, escuchaba a muchas personas gritando, y habían muchos asfixiándose, hasta niños, adultos y ancianos en el piso con un gran charco de sangre alrededor del cuerpo sin vida… No fue una escena que alguien quisiera ver, más bien sentía que fue mi culpa por llegar tarde, pude haber salvado sus vidas si hubiera llegado 5 minutos antes, como súper heroína desgraciadamente he tenido que acostumbrarme a ver este tipo de panoramas en repetidas ocasiones, al principio solía llorar desconsoladamente todas las noches sin que nadie pudiera ayudarme, no podía dormir porque cada pesadilla era más y más sangrienta, no lo podía soportar… Hubo una noche en donde Chat tuvo que quedarse conmigo en una azotea de un edificio cualquiera consolándome porque el trauma llego a un nivel extremo que estaba a punto de renunciar a ser Ladybug pero él pudo mantenerme en calma, no fueron mis mejores días…

Agarre tantas personas como pude y las llevaba a lugares donde el humo no les alcanzara, había muchos niños perdidos llorando, la verdad no había mucho que hacer, los lleve a la estación de policías para que pudieran hacerse cargo, mientras que yo averiguaba sobre la explosión. ¿Quién habrá sido? ¿Cuál habrá sido el motivo? ¿Fue un grupo terrorista?, miré al cielo y vi cómo comenzó a teñirse con aquellas nubes negras otra vez… Un segundo, ¿Dije otra vez? ¿Acaso es?

-Sí, puede ser que sea Edouard de nuevo My Lady

\- ¡Que susto de muerte me has pegado Chat! no te aparezcas de la nada y mucho menos con este humo que no me deja ver nada- dije molesta-

-Yo te puedo ayudar con eso- sonríe-

Chat saco su bastón y comenzó a darle vueltas haciendo que el humo desapareciera, pero solo por el área donde estábamos, ambos no podíamos ver más allá, y nos pusimos a caminar adentrándonos más en aquel oscuro lugar hasta que escuchamos una voz un tanto familiar

\- ¡Ustedes dos vaya sí que se tardan en llegar! ¿Acaso no les han enseñado modales?

\- ¡Eres un bastardo asqueroso! ¿Cómo es posible que has matado tantos civiles inocentes? - Grite con toda la furia que tenía en mi cuerpo- ¡La batalla es entre Chat, yo y tu Edouard!

-No es mi culpa que hubiera civiles a donde quería lanzar mis explosivos, pero vaya estorbo que eran, por culpa de ellos los explosivos no pudieron destruir el Museo del Louvre. Ese era mi verdadero plan, solo quería llamar su atención-

Y fue ahí cuando pudimos verlo, y ahora perfectamente, estaba usando una gabardina negra larga con unas botas negras, alto, blanco con los ojos verdes esmeralda aquellos que me hipnotizaron aquel día cuando me ''salvo'' por así decirlo, su cabello era negro alborotado con rulos, ese cabello me parece un poco familiar, ¿no lo he visto antes?, no creo que eso sea importante ahora

\- ¿Acaso tú no eres humano?, me das asco- digo Chat acercándose a él, con el puño listo para darle en la cara, pero cuando estaba a punto de darle hubo un viento que hizo volar a Chat estrellándolo contra un carro

\- ¡Chat! -Grite, volteando a ver dónde estaba, no lo encontraba por ningún lado, mierda, no le puedo quitar la vista encima a Edouard, volví a voltear donde se supone que estaba, pero ya no estaba ahí, más bien estaba junto a Chat quien lo levanto del suelo usando una mano y comenzó a estrangularlo

-¡Oh no!, Chat!

-Si te acercas un centímetro más, voy a cortar en pedazos a este gato pulgoso- Volteo de medio lado mirándome con aquel ojo esmeralda y usando una de sus más cínicas sonrisas- No es que no sea humano, tengo sentimientos, pero no tan profundo como los tuyos, imagínate que veamos a una persona muerta, por razones lógicas tu gritarías, o quedarías en shock y pedirías ayuda; en cambio yo, solo me quedaría observando el cuerpo, y me iría, como no conozco a esa persona, a mí que coño me importa si está muerta, los seres humanos nacemos, y morimos y otros tomaran nuestros lugares o es que acaso crees que vamos a vivir para siempre

Edouard mientras más hablaba, con más fuerza apretaba la mano para cortarle la respiración a Chat, se me estaba acabando el tiempo, si sigue así lo va a matar, piensa, piensa Marinette, encontré una hojilla en el suelo y lo lancé hacia su mano creándole una gran cicatriz en toda la superficie, inmediatamente soltó a Chat y se agarró la mano, gritando y salí corriendo usando mi yo-yo pude tomar el cuerpo de Chat y agarrarlo, estaba respirando muy fuerte tratando de agarrar tanto aire como podía

-Tranquilo, ya vas a poder respirar en pocos minutos, no voy a dejar que te toque-

Volví a voltear y ahí estaba atrás de mí, con una mirada de muerte, sus ojos verdes se tornaron tan oscuro como si no tuviera vida

\- ¡Estas muerta maldita perra! - susurro lo suficientemente alto como para escucharlo, y sentí como saco algo de su bolsillo, pero no tengo la suficiente valentía como para voltear a verlo-

-Pis..to…la…corre- dijo Chat como pudo, todavía no tenía aire suficiente-

Pis… to…la? Mierda tiene una pistola, mire hacia el cielo y había un edificio cerca, tome mi yo-yo y lo enrede en un tubo que estaba en la azotea, agarre muy bien a Chat pegándolo a mi cadera derecha, voltee a verlo y le dije en voz baja

-Agárrate, que vamos a volar un poco-

Volamos lo más rápido como pudimos, tuve que enredar mi yo-yo a otro edificio, porque las balas pasaban muy cerca de nosotros, Chat finalmente pudo agarra aire y comenzamos a correr y saltar por encima de varias azoteas, hasta que una de las balas me dio en el tobillo

-¡Mierda me dio en el tobillo!- grite, agarrándomelo veía como la sangre salía-

-Déjame ver- comento Chat apartando mi mamo, y observando la bala, la saco de mi tobillo y lo alzo para observarlo con más detalle- My lady, esto no es una bala, es un perdigón

-Vaya pero que inteligente, obviamente no puede ser una bala porque soy menor de edad para adquirir una pistola con balas, pero puedo dispararte tantas veces como sea necesario para dejarte muerta-

-Como te atrevas en ponerle una mano encima estas muerto- Chat saco su bastón, y corrió hacia el con toda la disposición de pegarle-

Edouard disparo y Chat fue capaz de esquivar el perdigón, siguió corriendo de largo sin pegarle de frente, en cambio se dio la vuelta para pegarle por detrás, pero Edouard fue hábil y uso la pistola de escudo contra el bastón

-Crees que soy tan tonto como para poder caer en eso- dijo sonriendo cínicamente otra vez-

¡Este es mi momento! Mientras esta distraído puedo quitarle la pistola para no pueda defenderse, me pare como pude, y lance el yo-yo enredándolo en su pistola y lo hale hacia mí, y pude tener la pistola en mis manos

-Ahora no tienes arma con que defenderte- sonreí- como hagas cualquier movimiento disparo

-Está bien, está bien, me rindo- contesto alzando las manos- Piensa rápido

-¡Chat! ¡No dejes que escape!

Chat fue a golpearlo con el bastón y yo disparé, pero sus movimientos fueron muy rápidos, desapareció de repente y apareció detrás de mí, sentí que fue en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, me quito la pistola de la mano, me agarro el brazo derecho me lo puso en la espalda tumbándome al piso colocándose encima mío y poniéndome la pistola en la cabeza. Chat pudo esquivar el perdigón, pero quedó inmóvil al verme vulnerable sin ninguna manera de escapar

-No me sobreestimes, soy el mejor mago de Europa, una simple heroína como tú no podría conmigo, y sabes que es lo más divertido, que ni siquiera estoy usando ni el 5% de toda mi magia, ni en un millón de años podrán vencerme, mejor vayan a buscar otro hobby y déjenme controlar la ciudad

\- ¿Controlar la ciudad? ¿A qué te refieres con eso? – dije tratando de voltear para mirarlo a los ojos, pero él me enderezo la cara de nuevo para que siguiera mirando al piso-

-No es problema tuyo y cierra la boca que te disparo-

No podía ver muy bien que había al mi alrededor, pero pude notar que había una gran comercial atrás de nosotros sostenido por unos tubos, mire a Chat y articule una palabra con mi boca, el me entendió perfectamente, pero sabía que solo tenía un intento y si salía mal podía morir, pero esa eso o perder ante este idiota que obviamente ese no es nuestro estilo

-¡CATACLISMO!- dijo Chat, corrió a toda velocidad, por detrás de Edouard, sin pegarle pero daño los tubos que sostenían el comercial, y comenzó a caerse hacia nosotros, Edouard desapareció, mientras que Chat salió corriendo atrapándome y alejándome de ese muro gigante que me iba a caer encima, ese era el plan, que Edouard pensara que Chat iba a golpearlo pero en verdad era tumbar el comercial y aplastarlo y que me rescatara antes de que me aplastara a mí también, era un poco arriesgado pero salió como fue planeado

Saltamos a otra azotea y Edouard estaba enfrente de nosotros, sonriendo y aplaudiendo, acercándose poco a poco, Chat y yo nos pusimos a la defensiva

\- ¡Bravo! ¡Bravo!, pudieron engañarme esta vez, pero no creo que haya una segunda, me divertí, nos vemos en la próxima chicos-

Antes de irse, se acercó hacia mí, y me entrego una rosa, lanzo una bomba de humo y desapareció

\- ¡Aparte de bastardo es un playboy! - comento Chat molesto mirando hacia la rosa (Playboy es como decir mujeriego)

-Tenemos que acabar con el antes de que nos destruya a todos- dije mirando la rosa- El ni siquiera estaba siendo serio con nosotros, era como si quisiera humillarnos

-Cierto, pero no te preocupes, nosotros vamos a derrotarlo, tal vez no ahora, pero lo haremos, y Paris estará a salvo como siempre hemos hecho-

Chat tomo mi mano y me miro a los ojos, mientras se acercaba poco a poco quedando muy cerca de mi cara, obviamente quería que lo besara, pero no podía, no puedo traicionar mis sentimientos, es cierto que me gusta Chat, pero no es la misma manera como el siente por mí, cerré mis ojos y puse mi mano en frente de mi cara

-Chat no, te he dicho muchas veces que no me beses, porque no siento lo mismo que tu sientes por mí, y además no es momento para esto, deberíamos estar pensando en cómo derrotar a ese tipo-

-Lo que no sientes por mí por ahora, lo sentirás después, ¿Cómo está tu tobillo?

-Todavía está sangrando, mejor me voy, hasta luego Chat- lance mi yo-yo y salí de la escena

-Hasta luego My Lady- Chat hizo una reverencia-


	4. Le merveilleux Paris

Hola chicos! Como estan?, otra vez les pido una gran disculpa por tener un mes sin subir capitulo nuevo, es que dentro de una semana me voy a mudar a Orlando FL, y he estado muy ocupada en eso, de verdad lo lamento, y ahora por eso voy a comenzar clases dos semanas antes de lo previsto, asi que esta semana subire tantos capitulos sean posibles, los amo

By. Diana 3

 **Capitulo tres**

 **La maravillosa Paris**

\- ¡Atención! El viaje escolar será el miércoles de la semana que viene, se les entregara la hoja de autorización en la puerta antes de que salgan al receso, y se tiene que entregar firmada más tardar el viernes de esta semana, si pueden entregarlo antes de ese día mejor, eso es todo pueden salir al receso.

Han pasado dos semanas desde nuestro encuentro con Edouard, la explosión fue categorizado como ''El acto del terrorista desconocido'', hubo 15 muertos y 9 heridos en total, tantas familias destruidas y otras preocupadas por aquellos heridos y yo aquí en el colegio, como si no tuviera parte la culpa. Debería ser yo la que tuvo que haber detenido a ese imbécil en ese instante, debí haber sido yo quien tuvo que haber evitado esas muertes y heridos, debí haber sido yo la que estuviera muerta por al menos tratar de salvar mi ciudad y no gente inocente que no tiene nada que ver…

\- ¿Cómo sigues del tobillo Marinette? - Pregunto Alya, sacándome de mis pensamientos, mientras veía la venda- La verdad que me estas preocupando…

-Todo bien, en dos días me la tengo que quitar- Trate de sonar lo más convincente posible- No tienes que preocuparte para nada

\- ¿Te hiciste daño en el tobillo? - Pregunto Adrien uniéndose a la conversación- ¿Cuándo fue?

-Fue hace dos semanas, em.. yo.. este… estaba jugando futbol, me tropecé y me lo doble, je je je-

-Marinette, a mí me dijiste que fue porque estabas corriendo- comento Alya con una mirada seria arqueando la ceja, Adrien volteo a mirarla tratando de comprender el malentendido-

-Ah… emmm… yo… este… Claro! Es que estaba corriendo mientras jugaba al futbol, seguramente no escuchaste la otra parte Alya- sonreí nerviosa, tratando de remediar la situación-

-Bueno seguro que fue un mal entendido, Alya. Espero que te mejores Marinette- Comento Adrien, mientras se despedía con la mano y se iba con Nino al receso-

-Ahora me explicas que fue eso, Marinette- exijo mi amiga cruzando los brazos, un poco molesta-

-Alya lo lamento, tu sabes como soy yo cuando Adrien está cerca de mí, comienzo a decir cosas sin sentido

-Tenemos que cambiar eso y el mejor momento es durante el viaje escolar, ¡te entrenare!, el viernes pijamada en mi casa, hay que hacer muchos cambios a esta hermosa chica, y no aceptare un no como respuesta

-JAJAJAJA, eres la mejor Alya!-

Ambas nos echamos a reír y salimos al receso y comenzamos a hablar de cualquier cosa, estábamos sentadas en un banco, y ambas pudimos ver a Adrien separarse de Nino e ir a un lugar del colegio

\- ¡Esta es tu oportunidad de estar asolas con Adrien! Ve tras el ¡Vamos! - dijo empujándome por todo el camino

-Vale, vale ahí voy- mire al frente con una mirada determinada

¡Puedo hacerlo!, ¡Tú puedes Marinette!, comencé a perseguirlo obviamente con una distancia prudente, comenzó a subir las escaleras, y traté de no hacer ruido, pero una de las escaleras chillo horrible que se los juro que hasta mis parientes de China pudieron haber escuchado, naturalmente el volteo, pero yo salte la baranda y me agarre de la escalera del lado de afuera, el continuo subiendo las escaleras y volví a saltar la baranda y seguí subiendo las escaleras, pero para ese entonces ya le había perdido la vista, comencé a buscar por las aulas y no estaba, hasta que entre a la biblioteca y tampoco estaba, me resigne y me senté en una de las mesas a pensar que tan patética puedo llegar a ser.

A veces me imagino como Adrien va cayendo ante los ojos de otra chica y yo estoy parada detrás tratando de decir ''No, deberías enamorarte de mí'', pero nunca me salen las palabras y tampoco es que yo haya hecho algo para que se enamore de mí, el día que eso pase, será totalmente mi culpa, no de él.

Comencé a pasear por las estanterías y me conseguí a Galileo, tomando un libro y con tres más en el brazo, estaba montado en una silla para agarrar otro libro y comenzó a perder el equilibrio y agarre sus libros antes que tocaran el piso, volteo a verme y se me quedo mirando con curiosidad

-¡Wow! Deberías ser una súper heroína, llegaste justo a tiempo Marinette

-Jajajajaja, aquí tienes tus libros, los pondré en la mesa

-Gracias- sonríe y va hacia la mesa con el libro que casi le provoca la caída, me invito a sentar y comenzamos a hablar-

\- ¿Ya te has acostumbrado al colegio?

-Sí, ya me conozco donde está todo, y la verdad que te quería pedir disculpas por mi actitud el primer día de clases, me ofreciste tu ayuda y yo simplemente te di una respuesta muy grosera, es que todo esto de la mudanza mis padres nunca me lo dijeron y al final terminaron desordenando mi vida y creo que todo ese estrés lo descargue en ti, lo lamento y la verdad me encantaría que fuésemos amigos, todavía no he podido hacer muchos desde que llegue

Yo ya había olvidado ese momento y a pesar de todo el tiempo que ha pasado todavía no se le había olvidado, estoy muy conmovida la verdad, además su disculpa parece sincera, sé que puedo confiar en él, ¿Cierto?

-Acepto tus disculpas, y me encantaría que fuéramos amigos-

Ambos sonreímos mientras nos mirábamos a los ojos, fue como si el tiempo hubiera parado y solo nosotros éramos los únicos en este mundo fue una sensación bastante fresca, pude sentir que nuestros sentimientos eran sinceros

-Es más, ¿Qué tal si te invito a un café después de la escuela? - sonríe mientras toma un sorbo de su café

-No tienes que hacer eso solo para disculparte- sonreí avergonzada

-Insisto, te llevare a la mejor cafetería de toda Paris- guiño el ojo

La campana comenzó a sonar dando la indicación de que se había terminado el receso, ayude a Galileo a tomar sus libros y había uno que me llamo bastante la curiosidad tenía una foto del Arco del Triunfo y el titulo era ´´Le merveilleux Paris´´ (La Maravillosa Paris), supongo que era un libro que mostraba paisajes del país, pero ¿Para que el querrá ese libro?

-Veo que también te interesa la fotografía- sonríe mientras toma el libro

-Ah…No…Yo ¿Fotografía? – quien diría que ese libro es de fotografía, perece esos libros aburridos de geografía-

-Son fotos de paisajes del país, tomadas por fotógrafos profesionales, y siendo un fotógrafo entusiasta también me gusta ver las fotos de los demás y ver sus técnicas y mejorarlas

-Vaya, que interesante- sonreí, mientras entrabamos al salón

-En la cafetería hablamos mejor- me guiño el ojo y se fue a su puesto

Alya me miro curiosa, pues es una sorpresa que hubiera regresado con Galileo y no con Adrien como era planeado, yo solo trate de evadir la mirada de todos en el salón, quienes al parecer estaban bastante intrigados al vernos juntos

-Vaya, vaya, entonces Marinette consiguió un novio, y es nada más ni nada menos que el importado de Italia, son un par de inadaptados, diría que son tal para cual- Comento Chloe llamando la atención de todo el mundo, lo que más me preocupada era que Adrien le creyera

-Chloe a ti te falta que te pongan un bozal, ladras demasiado, para ser parte de una familia de alta clase y que siempre presumas de eso con tal comportamiento eres una chica con muy poca clase, pobre del que se enamore de ti o a quien obligues. Si yo fuera tu Adrien me mudo de país y me cambio el nombre- Respondió Galileo, mirando a Adrien sonriendo, obviamente poniéndolo incomodo

-Desde que tu llegaste a este colegio no has hecho más que agotar mi paciencia y hacerme quedar mal delante de todo el mundo- Grito Chloe, tomando su cartera con toda la intención de pegárselo en la cara, no pude soportarlo más, me pare y recibí todo el golpe en mi mejilla derecha

Todos se asombraron y quedaron viendo la escena, nadie dijo nada, voltee a ver a Galileo a ver si no le había pasado nada, pero su mirada me atrajo completamente estaba llena de rabia, se acercó a Chloe y la miro podías ver la diferencia de los azules, uno muy pálido contra uno muy oscuro, parecía un océano con tormentas

-Chicos paren- dijo Adrien, separando a Chloe de Galileo- Chloe deberías pedirle disculpas a Marinette

-Ella fue la que se metió en el medio para proteger a su novio, no es problema mío-

\- ¡Aprende a cerrar esa maldita boca de una vez! - conteste, con un puño listo para pegarle, pero Galileo tomo mi mano, voltee confundida, quería que me soltara, solo le iba a meter un golpe lo prometo-

-Yo te llevo a la enfermería- Galileo tomo los libros y los bolsos de ambos con una mano y salimos de la clase como entramos, con la mirada de todos siguiendo nuestros pasos…

\- ¿Sabes que he grabado todo esto, cierto? - Dijo Alya mostrándole el video- No te quiero ver cerca de Marinette o de Galileo, tampoco quiero que vuelvas a formar otro escándalo, porque te juro que hago este video viral

\- ¡Ash! Yo no puedo estudiar en este colegio lleno de perdedores, ¡le diré a mi papa!

-Saludos de mi parte- ríe Alya, viendo a Chloe marchando molesta de la clase-

-Chole se está saliendo de control- comento Nino-

-Vamos, tu sabes que esa niña necesita llamar la atención sea como sea, y ya me estoy cansando de que use a Marinette-

\- ¿Ustedes creen que en verdad ellos están saliendo? - Pregunto Adrien con una cara un tanto seria-

-¡JAJAJAJAJA NO!, tranquilo Marinette no le gustaría Galileo ni en un millón de años- contesto Alya dándole un golpecito en el hombro- ¿Celoso?

Adrien voltea a toda velocidad, para que Alya no notara su pequeño sonrojo- Por supuesto que no, es solo curiosidad

En ese momento la profesora llego a la clase, preguntando por Marinette y Galileo al ver los puestos vacíos, le explicamos y Chloe tuvo que quedarse a limpiar el salón después de clase… Después del incidente no volví a ver a Marinette y Galileo… Era la primera vez que Marinette se salta clases.


End file.
